Dollhouse
by XXFairyGodmotherXX
Summary: He only came to show he had changed. She only wanted to be polite. He just wanted to leave. She just wanted quiet. This was definitely not how they wanted to spend their night.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a story that I could not get out of my head and decided I wanted to write! It would mean a lot to me if you could review and tell me if I should continue with the premise! I have two ideas of wither to take this in more of a fluff route or something more in depth eventually and any feedback would be appreciated!

Draco sighed before reaching up and knocking on the worn wooden door. His knocks, in quick rapid succession, indicating his desire enter were far from the truth. He had no desire to be here. If he had his way, he would be holed up in his private library reading from any number of tomes while sipping the most expensive Brandy he had.

But he was here, dressed in his signature all black, a dark grey woolen coat warming against the late fall winds. Slipping a wrapped box into his coat as he knocked.

If he had known to accept the olive branch of acquaintance with Harry Potter, meant being here, he would have reconsidered.

Speaking of the devil, the wooden door swung open, the glow from inside surrounded Harry as he smiled, "Draco! I knew you would actually come! Looks like George owes me 5 galleons!"

He moved aside and ushered him in, taking Draco's coat and banishing it to the closet. They walked from the entrance into the adjacent living room which held the rest of the attendees.

Harry handed him a tumbler of amber liquid. Draco didn't even question what it was before downing it. The glass refilling immediately.

Draco raised his eyes and Harry laughed, "Hermione, she linked these glasses to bar. Once your drink is done it will refill with the chosen liquor."

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes as he sipped the drink again. Of course, she would come up with something that brilliant. He made a mental note to buck up the courage to ask her how she did it while he was here, figuring that he may as well get something from subjecting himself to this.

Granger, the whole reason for the night, was sitting on the couch at the opposite side of the spacious living room. She was talking to the Weasley girl, and Lovegood, laughing together at whatever it was they were talking about.

He sighed and took another swig of his drink, if someone just 3 years ago, told him that he would have been in attendance, let alone actually attend, Hermione Grangers' birthday party, he would have personally admitted them into St. Mungos. But yet here he was.

He looked around at the other guests. He instantly recognized most, Weasley and his wife Lavender formally Brown. The twin Weasley's and their wives- formally Johnson and Bell. Both looked to be with child. Longbottom and his wife Hannah Abbott, formally of Hufflepuff. Finnegan and Thomas talking to the Patil twins.

Draco was surprised when he saw a few former Slytherins. Pansy, Theo, and Blaise spoke at ease with some other ministry workers in attendance. He couldn't recall their names but he knew they worked with Granger in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

When Pansy decided she wanted to leave behind the expectations that came with being a pureblood female and enter the workforce, he remembered the uproar her father had. He had just been barely spared in the trails of the dark side and he wanted her to bring pride back to the name- just as most pureblood families did with their children at the time. She argued that joining the ministry to bring order back to the wizarding world would do more for that cause than a simple marriage would.

Theo and Blaise worked with Draco in the law offices portion of the ministry. They worked closely with both Grangers and Potters branches of law enforcement- prosecuting those who either division gave them. The proximity and shared goals ultimately lead to a general truce and congregating at events such as these.

Potter was rambling on about those in attendance as Draco surveyed the room. As Draco faded back into the conversation, three Weasley males joined.

The one Draco assumed to be George- he was the one missing the ear clapped him on the back, "mate! I didn't think you would actually come."

Draco smirked, "yes well I couldn't disappoint Potter. He needs the galleons doesn't he?"

Harry glared good naturally at him, "yes just about as much as you do I reckon."

They all laughed and made easy small talk, mostly centering around those in attendance and what they were up to since leaving Hogwarts.

Draco noticed movement out the corner of his eye and noticed that it was Hermione, beginning to make rounds around the room.

She certainly had grown up since their school days. Her wild hair calming down, her general swotty attitude becoming more bearable but not disappearing, she would forever be a know it all, you just got used to it.

By the time she got to the group, it was clear the gathering was stressing out her perfectionist hosting tendencies.

She seemed a little frazzled as she asked a little louder than necessary, "Hello all, are you having a good time? Are the refilling tumblers still working?"

Potter laughed, "Hermione it's your party, calm down for once and just relax. Ginny, Ron or I will take care of anything that needs to be taken care of. Mrs. Weasley dropped the food off already and everything is working out fine."

She nodded, took a deep breath and moved to the next group. Potter and Ron – not being able to call him Weasley in this gathering without confusion, -shook their head. Draco was right, ever the swot.

The twin with the ear, Fred just shook his head, "we're going to have to force her to relax you know."

The group nodded, knowing it was just Hermione.

Ginny emerged from the kitchen, declaring it was time for supper, which would be served family buffet style. Draco rolled his eyes at the informal setting but admitted it all smelt delicious as he piled his plate of all the dishes the Weasley matriarch provided.

Before he knew it he was groaning as he tried the cake made for the birthday girl. They all sang as Granger hid the red that crept up her cheeks and cake was handed out. It was just as delicious as the food and now he realized why a spot at her Sunday dinner was so highly coveted.

As each person finished their cake, Ginny excited seal clapped yelling it was time for presents. She hovered the pile in front of Hermione, who began to open one by one.

As Draco suspected, most were books. Ranging from mainstream revisions- the newest Hogwarts a history-making her squeal in excitement- to more obscure texts, wizarding laws circa 650 BC to 1700's making her ooh and awe as she casually flipped.

The group slowly dwindled down becoming later in the evening. Most having to go home to relieve babysitters or working in the morning.

It wasn't long until it was just the Weasley twins- having sent their wives home to get rest as they helped clean up, and the Potters.

Draco made his way to the birthday girl, "Granger, as fun as this has been I to must take my leave. So Happy birthday and all that jazz."

Hermione laughed, "Thank you Malfoy as much as you probably dreaded coming here, I am glad that you did. I appreciate the gesture."

Draco nodded and summoned his coat as he walked towards the front entrance. He felt a weight in his pocket he didn't remember being there. He looked in it and remembered he had pocketed the gift he had brought. He took the package out of his pocket and briefly laid his coat across the back of the couch.

He turned around and walked back towards Hermione. As he was walking he noticed she was looking at a rather large gift sitting on the side table.

Draco motioned to it with the hand he held his gift, "looks like I'm not the only one who forgot to place his gift in the designated pile."

Hermione jumped and grasped at her heart, "Merlin Malfoy wear a bell would you!"

He just smirked as she turned back around to continue unfurling the ribbon holding together the large gifts wrapping.

The most elaborate doll house sat amongst the wrapping. Id Draco was into the sort of stuff he would have admitted it looked beautiful. It stood three floors high. Two wrap around porches- one on the ground floor and one wrapping from the veranda on the second floor. Windows littered the entirety of the walls. The exterior painted a pale blue with white trim and natural brown shingling along the roof. It had a rounded tower section making it look Victorian.

Hermione gasped, "It's gorgeous! It looks antique. I wonder who it was from. There was no note."

Draco shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest Granger, but please don't take offense to me saying I just want to give you your gift and take my leave."

What followed next took place in the quickest of moments, neither had time to react.

Hermione leaned down, to inspect the house further, she reached out to the front door, wondering if it was just decoration just as Draco thrust the package into her hand.

Draco looked down, feeling a tingle from his stomach. With a flash, he was suspended in the air briefly before he came crashing down.

As he fell, Granger crashed on top of him, knocking the breath out of both of them.

He angrily pushed her off, "watch it, Granger!"

She rolled her eyes as she stood up and brushed herself off, "oh don't flatter yourself Malfoy I just tripped."

He looked at her confused, "but we weren't moving?"

She seemed to have remembered that fact as well as she looked around. Her eyes widened cartoonish-like and yelped.

He looked at her in alarm, "what are you yelling about Granger?"

Hermione took a shaky breath, "Well if I am not mistaken, looking out this window that would be my dining room table."

He spun on his heels and confirmed, indeed the view out the window would be her dining room, looking much bigger than he remembered.

He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched in stress.

He was standing the entrance of Grangers blasted dollhouse!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! I want to take the time to apologize for taking so long to update but I do hope you enjoy! I also want to thank you all for the reviews and ask that if you like this chapter to please leave one as well!

Hermione sighed as she stared into her closet. She had no idea what to wear and her trepidation of the event did nothing to motivate her to pick. She idly strummed the hangers, looking but not seeing the clothes as she swept them from one side of the closet to the other. She didn't want to celebrate tonight. She didn't want a house full of people she needed to make small talk with. She just wanted a quiet evening with a few close friends. She sighed, knowing that it was too late for that, and started at the beginning of her clothing once again, intent to find something appropriate.

Finally decided on black, tight-legged pants and a pale pink, loose-fitting blouse, she quickly got dressed and added a tiny bit of flattering makeup opting only for some pink eye shadow, black eyeliner mascara, and tinting lip gloss. She had relaxed slightly since her school days, leaning more into the more "girly" of endeavors. Her hair, no longer the frizz ball it was fell in loose waves down to the middle of her back. She tied the sides back leaving it falling down her back but out of her face. She slipped on a pair of black flats and made her way downstairs.

Just had her foot hit the landing of the next floor down her Floo lit up, indicating a call coming through. She walked to the fireplace and opened the network, allowing the person to come through. As it turned out it was people, Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ginny all made their way through. All carrying some sort of dish. 

Hermione smiled in greeting, "Hello Mrs. Weasley." Leaning in to take the dish from her grasp and kiss her on the cheek.

Mrs. Weasley returned the kiss, "Hermione dear how many times do I have to tell you, call me Molly if not Mum, we are family."

Hermione smiled and nodded as she and the others walked into the kitchen. Once their hands were free, both Harry and Ginny gave Hermione a hug.

Ginny, who hugged her last, released her. "Happy birthday Hermione! How does the big 25 feel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "the same as the big 24 Ginny."

Harry laughed, "Are you excited for tonight?"

Hermione gave Harry a look that made both Ginny and Harry laugh. Molly had already busied herself in unpacking and prepping the dinner she had made for tonight. Hermione had asked her and Arthur to stay for the party but she hadn't wanted to intrude on the 'young people', as she put it, but yet insisted on cooking the dinner and cake to be provided.

As Molly prepped the meal, Harry and Ginny took to work decorating her living room and dining room. Hermione pulled out her wand and walked to the bar Harry set up in the corner of the living room. She spelled the drinks and cups to refill themselves once their chosen drink was empty. She put a limit on the alcohol and made it so every third drink would be water. She didn't want to have the party but she'd be damned if she wasn't a responsible host none the less.

Once done the three reconvened in the living room, each hugging Mrs. Weasley before she stepped back into the floo and went home to enjoy a quiet evening. Hermione was jealous.

People began to arrive in groups of two or three. Harry had taken over door duty as Hermione became the hostess, making sure people were having a good time right away.

Hermione recognized everyone, of course. There were people she knew from work, people she knew from her school days, people she knew from both of course.

As the head of the magical law enforcement section of the ministry, she oversaw and interacted with a wide assortment of her school peers. Some in interesting ways, such as Pansy Parkinson, who surprised her with her application to her division. She did the fair thing and did interview her. After which she had no doubt Pansy wanted to do the job for the right reasons and hired her. 

Pansy chatted with both Blaise and Theo, who were attorneys for the ministry. They would try her division's cases on behalf of the ministry. She had gotten to know them personally and found she liked interacting with them despite their history.

Harry had told her that Malfoy had been invited but she held her breath at him actually attending. It wasn't because they weren't friendly, compared to their school days they were downright bosom buddies. They were on greeting terms and nodded in recognition whenever they cross paths but he had become a sort of recluse after school, not venturing out unless to do with work.

She sat on the couch between Luna and Ginny. Falling easily into conversation about Luna's latest exploits with her husband Rolf as they traveled searching for magical creatures.

Hermione noticed Ron and Lavender arrive. She nodded in greeting towards Ron but turned back to Luna immediately. She hadn't spent much time with Ron in a while, well ever since he married Lavender actually. This took place about 6 months ago, which would have been fine if they hadn't been dating up until 7 months ago, approximately the same amount of months Lavender was pregnant. 

It had been all over the news, of course, Rom had slept with Lavender after one night of drinking and had gotten her pregnant. Hermione found out at the weekly Weasley supper when Lavender had shown up to talk to Ron.

That night Hermione cried, of course, Harry and the twins all punched and yelled. Ginny cried with Hermione as Mrs. Weasley yelled about how she hadn't raised him like this. But when all was over and done with, a wedding was planned and Hermione moved her stuff out of their shared flat. 

The next weekend she hadn't attended the Sunday lunch until her floo lit up and the twins came through to drag her there, telling her that just because their brother was an idiot doesn't mean they stopped being family.

It had been hard to see them together, falling back into fifth year easily. Ginny had wanted to curse him but Hermione told her not to, it wasn't worth it. Now Hermione could see that they wouldn't have made as good of a match as everyone thought. They were slowly getting back to speaking terms but we're not quite there yet. 

There was a knock at the door and Harry went to answer it. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy followed him in. Harry handed him an enchanted tumbler and smirked at the look of begrudging admiration of the spell.

Hermione decided it was time to do rounds, going from group to group, thanking them for coming and making small talk as she traveled.

As she reached the group of boys that included the Weasley's, Malfoy and harry she steeled herself, not knowing what she was going to get from the group. "Hello all, are you having a good time? Are the refilling tumblers still working?"

Harry chuckled at her as Ron and the twins shook their heads. Harry told her to relax and that he, Ginny or Ron would take care of it. She nodded and moved on before she said anything sarcastic about Ron taking care of anything. She was getting over it but she still had her moments of pettiness.

Just as she finished greeting everyone, Ginny announced it was time for supper. It was being served family/ buffet style.

Everyone loved the food, of course. She even noticed Draco digging in. She smiled to herself as continued to eat at that fact.

After dinner, followed dessert, which was in the form of a birthday cake of course. Hermine smiled as she saw that it was in the shape of an open book, chocolate icing made to look like the brown leather cover. As everyone sang, she fought the blush that gave away just how uncomfortable she was being the center of attention. 

The cake was just as delicious and just as well received as dinner was. Once everyone had finished Ginny announced it was time for gifts. Ginny levitated the gifts from the side table to in front of Hermione and began to open them one by one.

As usual, most were books. This never upset Hermione as she received texts she was interested in. She casually flipped through the books she opened, making sure to thank each person as she did.

After dinner was far more casual, as people began to say their goodbyes and head home. Before long it was just her, Harry, Ginny the twins and still just as surprising Malfoy.

He looked to be getting ready to go and he made his way over to her, Granger, as fun as this has been I to must take my leave. So Happy birthday and all that jazz."

Hermione laughed, "Thank you Malfoy as much as you probably dreaded coming here, I am glad that you did. I appreciate the gesture."

Draco summoned his coat as he walked towards the door, she turned back around and noticed a large package sitting on her side table. She didn't recall seeing it before and walked towards it. She looked transfixed at the wrapping, looking for some indication who it was from.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who forgot to place his gift in the designated pile."

Hermione jumped and clutched at her chest. She noticed Malfoy had come back with a small wrapped package in his hand, "Merlin Malfoy wear a bell would you!"

She turned back towards the package and untied the ribbon holding together the wrapping. As the paper fell, it revealed the most beautiful antique dollhouse she had ever seen. It stood three floors high. Two wrap around porches- one on the ground floor and one wrapping from the veranda on the second floor. Windows littered the entirety of the walls. The exterior painted a pale blue with white trim and natural brown shingling along the roof. It had a rounded tower section making it look Victorian.

Hermione gasped, "It's gorgeous! It looks antique. I wonder who it was from. There was no note."

Malfoy shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest Granger, but please don't take offence to me saying I just want to give you your gift and take my leave."

She rolled her eyes and reached out towards the dollhouse. She had one like this, passed down from her grandmother when she was little. She remembered loving how realistic is was with working doors and windows and she wondered if this was the same. She reached down with one hand to test her theory and reached back with the other, to take the package from Malfoy so he could leave. 

Suddenly there was a flash and Hermione was pulled from the ground from her naval, similar to a portkey sensation. When it stopped she fell back down, toppling onto Malfoy.

Malfoy pushed her off mina huff, "watch it, Granger!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes again, of course, he would think something as common as tripping to be done on purpose, "oh don't flatter yourself Malfoy I just tripped."

He looked at her with a look like he didn't understand her words, "but we weren't moving,"

Hermione was one that could trip along a flat surface but he was right, they hadn't been walking, or even moving until she had touched the house.

She quickly ran over the facts and felt her eyes widen. The felt and reacted as if she had touched a portkey…

She looked around and noticed, out the front window, her dining room. Her hand flew to her mouth as she yelped in surprise.

He looked at her in alarm, "what are you yelling about Granger?"

Hermione took a shaky breath, "Well if I am not mistaken, looking out this window that would be my dining room table."

He turned around on his heel as if he didn't believe her. When he turned back, he was pinching the bridge of his nose, something she noticed he did when working on a case and was frustrated. 

They were in her Dollhouse!


End file.
